


wherever you end up in this world (i will be searching for you)

by tribridskimchi



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridskimchi/pseuds/tribridskimchi
Summary: “You don’t look like a Jessica.”“Then what do I look like?”Josie’s brows furrowed together as she went deep in thought. Hope was scared that Josie might suddenly piece everything together and find out Hope was someone from her past. The name Josie thought of only made her tense up even more. “Hope.”~~~basically, Hope sees Josie for the first time in years after leaving Mystic Falls when she saw Josie and Landon kiss during movie night.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	1. if only you remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t look like a Jessica.”
> 
> “Then what do I look like?”
> 
> Josie’s brows furrowed together as she went deep in thought. Hope was scared that Josie might suddenly piece everything together and find out Hope was someone from her past. The name Josie thought of only made her tense up even more. “Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for the #HosieWritings event on twitter hehe
> 
> prompt: train travel, letters, photographs
> 
> also try listening to Nandemonaiya by RADWIMPS while listening if u want

Hope let the bristle of the crowd around her and the noise of the train on the opposite end of the railway drown as she drifted off into her thoughts.

It’s been three years. Three years since she came back from Malivore. Three years since everyone forgot her. Three years since she’s even seen or talked to her friends. Or at least the actual versions of her friends.

The crystal had proven itself useful over the years whenever she got lost in the memories that no one else has. She talked to versions of Landon, Josie, Lizzie,  _ hell even Alaric,  _ over the years. At first she pretended to catch up with them during the first few months she spent back. Now, it turned to her asking advice from them or even just telling them about her day.

Often she would feel relief just seeing them again, even if it wasn’t real. Sometimes she would cry at just seeing them, knowing whatever she had with them before was gone. Lost in the depths of their minds that they couldn’t reach. Because no matter what she did, they were always just going to be magical holographic manifestations of her subconscious.

After coming back from Malivore, the school was the first place she wanted to be. Her friends were the first people she wanted to see. But seeing the two people she loved most look so happy. And not know her at the same time. 

The jealousy. The grief. Everything else that came with it. It was too much for Hope to handle.

She stayed a bit in Mystic Falls. Keeping herself low key while making sure the monsters didn’t bother the students at Salvatore. Hope thought at first that they were going for Landon. It didn’t take her that long to find out that the monsters were actually after her. Knowing that, she took the decision to skip town and head to New Orleans.

As if that was a smarter decision on her part (for her feelings at least).

A small detail that hadn’t occurred to Hope on her way to New Orleans was that her family would have no memory of her. 

God, seeing her Aunt Freya made her burst into tears. Seeing the confusion on her aunt’s face drove it harder into her that no one might ever remember her. Hope took the liberty of letting herself stay an anonymity among the witches in New Orleans. Taking on the image of an orphaned teenager seeking help from her fellow witches.

What didn’t help was when her aunts quickly ended up recognizing her from pictures they had with her (another minor detail that had slipped Hope’s mind). That only led to an emotional confrontation which in turn led to her revealing everything to them. How she was Klaus and Hayley’s daughter and sacrificed herself to Malivore only for it all to go to shit.

Since then, her Aunts Freya and Rebekah and Uncle Kol made it their sole duty to find a way to restore their memories of Hope with the help of Davina and Keelin. What she couldn’t forget was the look on her relatives’ faces when they came back to New Orleans after hearing about Hope.

~~~

_ “Holy shit,” Rebekah put her hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to hide the shock from her face. Marcel placed a hand over Rebekah’s own. _

_ It took everything in Hope’s willpower to stop the tears from falling. It had already taken a toll on her to lie to Aunt Freya and Aunt Keelin about her identity. But seeing how her family would react to knowing the truth from the start.  _

_ Hope couldn’t tell whether it was relieving that she didn’t have to go through another confrontation or harder that they looked at her as if they were looking at the missing piece in a puzzle.  _

_ Her Uncle Kol opened and closed his mouth, seemingly not able to form words from his state of shock and confusion. _

_ “You’re a spitting image of them,” was all he was able to say.  _

_ Aunt Freya had her hand on Hope’s shoulder, probably feeling the tension in the room. Her Aunt Keelin took her place on Hope’s other side.  _

_ Hope had always hated having all the attention fixed unto her at school. Imagine having the attention a day after an emotional breakdown with your aunts and your family not remembering you at all. In simple words, Hope didn’t know whether she wanted to run out of the room or run to hug her Aunts and Uncles.  _

_ Either way, her heart was on the verge of beating out of her chest and she knew that her vampire family members could hear it. _

_ God, she didn’t even know what she was supposed to say. She settled on a one-word greeting that wouldn’t take too much effort to force out.  _

_ “Hey.” _

~~~

It wasn’t long before the monsters started coming to New Orleans. It proved not to be much of a problem for her relatives to handle quickly and ended up being more of a bother to them. An encounter with Clarke was what took them by surprise.

Clarke, posed as a warlock with knowledge on memory hexes and spells, came to New Orleans under the guise of hearing about the problem Aunt Freya had been working on and wanting to help. It took him less than a week to attack Hope, hellbent on possessing her body to get back at his father. 

Let’s just say, it didn’t end well for him.

Since then, Hope had been bouncing from one city to another, one country to another, with either her Aunt Freya or Aunt Rebekah to consult witches and warlocks around the world to help with Malivore. 

Their trip this week took them some place in Europe. If she remembered correctly, they were supposed to leave for Berlin after meeting at the train station.

Right now she was waiting for Aunt Freya to arrive the station. Hope convinced her aunt that she wanted to go ahead and enjoy the scenery in the city while Aunt Freya took a week off babysitting her to visit Keelin and Nik in New Orleans. 

Her pencil pressed against the paper of her sketchbook, the blank page staring back at her for almost fifteen minutes by now. Hope groaned as she put down her sketchbook and took out her journal instead. Writing usually got her thoughts flowing enough to be able to draw something decent. 

Her journal opened to have some pictures falling unto her lap. It was some of the pictures she had left in New Orleans when she went home for the summer. Most of it were pictures of her with her family, her parents, some rare ones with the twins during school events when they were younger. Hope smiled at the pictures, knowing they were the only things she had left of her friends and parents.

Ever since she got back from Malivore, Hope took it to herself to write letters to her friends in her journal (as a form of catharsis of some sorts). 

She took a while to think of someone to write to for today. Hope remembered how Caroline was supposedly in Europe doing recruitment missions. That’s when a particular siphoner witch found her way into Hope’s thoughts.

_ The witch Aunt Freya and I met last week had this big greenhouse filled with different kinds of plants. Definitely too many for me to name in one letter. _

Hope remembers how the dewy scent of plants was always present in the twins’ room. Josie had always been interested in plants. Maybe even a bit obsessed. She once caught Josie cutting off parts of some plants when they went to Maple Hallows. Hope chuckled to herself remembering how Jo flustered as if she was caught red handed when Hope asked what she was doing.

_ You would’ve loved it there, Jo. But the witch there might have not been too happy if you cut her plants to take pieces for propagation. Is that the right word? _

The consequence that came with remembering Josie was remembering the first thing she saw when she snuck to campus. The movie night thing Josie had going on with Landon. The kiss. 

_ Are you still dating Landon? I’m just assuming you already started dating him around the time I got back. I hope you guys are happy together _

Hope held back from writing the last part of the sentence.  _ Without her, obviously.  _ She did have a few flings (after her Aunt Rebekah said she needed to move on), but it wasn’t really the same.

She’ll always love Landon. But not in the same way she loves Josie. Hope had only realized her feelings for the latter after one conversation with holographic Josie a year ago. A conversation that started as Hope complaining about a guy she was  _ dating  _ (Hope didn’t really want to label it since she only looked for him to get the edge off whenever everything around her was too overwhelming) ended in an argument and Hope shouting her feelings for real Josie out to a holographic version Josie.

Her cheeks flushed just remembering that day.

Honestly speaking, the love never disappeared. It always lingered around when she caught sight of little things that reminded her of Josie.

_ I’m not mad at you for dating him. He can be charming. I’m mad at myself. FOr feeling jealous. Of course, I can’t get mad at either of you when both of you don’t even know I exist. Are you happy? Is everyone happier now? _

The thought that it’s actually been years since she’s seen them entered Hope’s mind again. Lizzie and Josie should be in college by now. 

_ How’s college? Are you and Lizzie going to the same college together? I wonder how dorm life must be like. Wait, is Lizzie still terrorizing some of the new freshmen at school? _

_ Surprisingly, I even miss Lizzie’s snarky remarks.  _

Hope took a breath to compose herself.

_ I miss you.  _

Hope decided to end the letter before she started crying in public. 

_ With love, _

_ Hope _

As she put away her journal, she placed her sketchbook back on her lap to try again at sketching something. Luckily enough, her hand started sketching lines across the page without Hope even knowing what she was she was drawing in the first place.

The sound of a train slowing down in front of her caused Hope to put down her pencil and watch for the crowd spilling out of the train. Hope was about to go back to sketching when she realized it was the train on the opposite railway that had stopped when she caught the eye of a girl.

Not  _ a  _ girl.  _ The  _ girl. The one she never thought she’s actually see again.

Josie Saltzman.

Josie’s cheeks turned pink when she realized she and Hope had made eye contact. But she didn’t bother to look away. 

For some reason, Hope stayed planted to her seat, unable to move. There’s the rational part in her telling her - screaming at her:  **RUN AWAY BEFORE THINGS GET COMPLICATED.** But Hope doesn’t move. Not until a few seconds when her body starts working in coordination with her mind to stuff her things in her back and make a bolt for it.

Hope runs up the stairs, blending into the crowds, and out of the station building. Hope doesn’t know where her legs are taking her. She goes through countless sidewalks and streets. From the bustling city to somewhere near a small group of apartment buildings where it was less busy. 

She only stopped when she thought she had ran far enough. Far enough to make sure Josie didn’t find her.    
  


Hope clutched her knees as the effects of running a couple of kilometers hit her. Even with her werewolf abilities, she still needed to take a moment to catch her breath. 

“Hey!”

Hope froze, knowing the owner of the voice. She looked up to see Josie Saltzman, standing in all her glory, at the top of a staircase leading to the next street. The brunette had to be around nineteen if Hope did the math correctly.

Yet, she still had the innocent aura around her. Josie grew into her features, a bit taller than she was when Hope last saw her. Her hair falling an inch or two past her shoulders in loose waves. She looked almost every bit just how Hope remembered her. 

Josie’s style definitely changed over the years. Going from the plaid skirts and colorful tops to a more chic minimalistic look. The siphoner had a brown trench coat over a vintage printed white t-shirt that was tucked into her denim pants. Hope smiled when she noticed the small pop of color in the girl’s yellow Converse. Yellow was Josie’s favorite color after all.

Josie ran down the stairs to meet with Hope. She had a friendly smile despite the look of confusion etched all over her face. “Have we met before?”

It took Hope a few seconds to answer. “I don’t think so.”

“I never forget a face.”

“There’s a first for everything.”

“Why’d you run off?”

“I didn’t run off,” Hope shrugged dismissively, trying to play it cool (when inside she was dying). “I just got a call from my aunt. She’s supposed to pick me up.”

Josie’s brow raised at Hope’s lame excuse. “You weren’t even on your phone.”

“And how would you know that?” Hope couldn’t help but smirk as the brunette blushed and looked away. God, how much Hope missed just talking to her. Even if Josie didn’t know her.

Josie bit her lip before holding out her hand to Hope. “I’m Josie, by the way.”

As Hope shook Josie's hand, sparks traveled through her body that gave her the sense of being slightly electrecuted. The siphoner must have felt it as well since they both quickly let go, Josie staring at her hand as if there had to be a meaning behind it.

Hope tried to think of whether she should tell Josie her real name or go by a fake name. That’s when she remembered the name Alaric gave to her on their trip a lifetime ago. “Jessica.”

“You don’t look like a Jessica.”

“Then what do I look like?”

Josie’s brows furrowed together as she went deep in thought. Hope was scared that Josie might suddenly piece everything together and find out Hope was someone from her past. The name Josie thought of only made her tense up even more. “Hope.”

“You look like a Hope,” Josie added with a satisfied smile.

The two looked at each other in silence. Hope could feel the tears starting to gather in her eyes.  _ Am I really a mess every time I see someone from my past?  _ Yes, past. Because Hope had defined her life into two parts. Her past before Malivore. And everything after she came back from Malivore. Josie was always going to be in her past because Hope didn't want to have Josie risk her life for Hope's own selfishness of having her in her present.

Hope didn’t want Josie to leave. It all felt normal somehow. Just talking to her.

But she couldn’t think of anything to ask Josie that wouldn’t lead to her accidentally revealing her identity. Hope racked her mind for something to ask that seemed normal before she settled on the only question she thought wouldn’t seem weird.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Josie gaped at her straightforward question before her lips pulled into a silly grin. “Is this your weird way of asking me out?”

“Oh.. N-no, I was just… You.. um.. don’t have to answer,” Hope tripped over her words. If the rational part of her wasn’t yelling at her before, it was now.

“No, it’s fine,” Josie reassured Hope, which let the latter relax. “I used to. But then he went off to college and we sort of mutually decided that long distance might not work.”

“Oh,” was all Hope managed to get out. That’s when she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to ask the one question she never got to ask any of her friends for the past years. “Are you happy?”

Josie knocked her head to the side at the sudden question that was way deeper than just asking about a boyfriend. 

“I mean after the breakup and everything,” Hope added to try and make the question related to the last.

“Yeah, it was on good terms. And I’m happy right now…” Josie dragged on the last sentence. “I guess I just felt like I was searching for something else.”

Hope didn’t know what to think of Josie’s answer. She felt like she had something to do with Josie feeling as if something was missing or that she was searching for something. Hope only had herself to blame really for it. “I get the feeling.”

“Recent breakup?”

“More like no closure.”

“Give me your phone.”

“Wh-what?”  _ Was Josie actually going to steal her phone?  _ Hope hesitantly handed Josie her phone.

“I’m not going to steal it, dummy. I’m just going to give you my number.”

Josie let Hope unlock her phone to put her number in her contacts. “Why do you already have my number in your phone?”

_ Shit. _

Hope had forgotten how she instinctively placed Landon's, Josie's, Lizzie's and Alaric's numbers in her new phone just for the sake of normalcy that somehow she was still connected to them.

“Maybe it’s just one of my friends’ numbers. She probably changed it or something.”

“But it has my face as the contact photo.”

Hope hastily grabbed her phone from Josie. “That must be a coincidence! I really have to go now, my aunt might get mad at me. It was nice meeting you though, I’ll text you later! Bye!”

Hope winced from her word vomit as she ran off as far as her feet could take her. She stopped behind a building to try to process everything that happened. God, she literally exposed herself to Josie within five minutes of a conversation. 

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She had missed so much of her friends' lives. Hope didn't even know anything about what happened to them after she left. Landon had apparently went off to college. She had no idea what happened to Rafael or Lizzie.  _ Pedro must even be a teenager by now! _ Hope wanted to know everything, every little detail of their lives.

As if on time, Hope’s phone rang in her hands,  _ Aunt Freya  _ displayed on the screen as an incoming call. Hope wished she could go back and explain everything to Josie. Even if it took hours to get her to understand. But that fleeting moment was all she could hold on to for now. 

“Aunt Freya? Yeah, I’m on my way back. I just had to go to the bathroom.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be from josie's perspective hehe
> 
> ~~~
> 
> follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie


	2. i knew you in another lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train stopped on the platform, blocking Josie's view of her. Once the train had left, the girl was gone. 
> 
> And for some reason, Josie felt like she needed to find her.

All she could see when she looked out the window were trees that went on for miles. The occasional appearance of several small to medium sized buildings would sometimes catch her eye.

Josie bristled through the photographs in her hand. She had just started getting into photography somewhere in the middle of senior year. It started when Landon had found this old vintage camera and wouldn't stop raving about it. Next thing she knew, she had more than a couple film cameras of her own.

She enjoyed taking pictures and seeing the developed outcomes. The nice thing about using film cameras was that she didn't have to worry over herself on how the picture looked. It just came as a surprise once she got it developed. 

But then it became something else. An attempt to store and preserve every single event in Josie's life. Every memory she would ever make. She always felt like she was searching for someone or something. All she could reason was maybe having photographs of almost every moment of her life would help her find whatever she was looking for.

The platform came to view as the train started slowing to a stop. Josie looked out to see crowds of people moving up the staircase, others waiting for the train to stop. She stuff the pictures back into her bag and fixed her belongings. 

Once the train stopped, she got off it and brought out her phone from her pocket. Josie sent a quick text to her mom to tell her she's at the station. Lizzie had stayed back at home in the States to go to a college in the city. Josie was adamant at first about leaving for Europe with her mom but Lizzie persisted that this was a practice to stop being codependent. After countless times of asking whether Lizzie would make sure their dad was okay while she was in Europe, Josie finally left with her mom. 

It's been a year since Josie's been moving from one city to another, touring Europe with her mom while finding a way around the Merge. She settled on taking her college online with their constant moving.

She had stayed behind to finally finish her finals and essays before moving to the next city. Her mother was waiting for her at the hotel by now. 

Josie looked around the platform, when her eyes caught sight of an auburnette girl, both her legs crisscrossed together as she sat on the bench.

For some reason Josie felt drawn to her, as if there was some part of her saying that she should know this girl. Said girl was busy jotting down on her notebook, seemingly oblivious to the things around her. 

There was something about her that Josie couldn't pinpoint. But there was one word that kept echoing in her mind. _Hope._

As if the girl had felt her staring, she looked up and caught eye contact with Josie. _Fuck. She was really pretty._

The girl's auburn hair was in loose waves, kept together over one shoulder. Even from afar, Josie could see the bright blue eyes that had widened in horror at seeing Josie.

Josie felt the heat of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, knowing she had been caught staring at her for too long. But Josie couldn't leave her gaze on the girl. Not when something had felt complete once she saw her. _Hope._

A train stopped on the platform, blocking Josie's view of her. Once the train had left, the girl was gone. 

And for some reason, Josie felt like she needed to find her.

She ran up the stairs to be greeted with an endless sea of people. Josie tried to look at each of the faces, looking for the girl she saw. But she couldn't see anything. Josie rushed out of the station to see the cars and buses driving through the streets, even more people around her.

Josie ran through the streets, not knowing where she was going. Just that she needed to find her.

She stopped on top of a staircase in the middle of the street, something telling her to stop. As if on cue, she heard someone skid to a stop as well on the bottom of the staircase. Josie turned around and saw her, the same girl from the station. Josie seemed to be rendered speechless at the sight, not knowing what to say.

“Hey!”

That was all she could get out. The girl froze, slowly turning her head to look at Josie She was dressed in denim pants and a long sleeved green blouse that stuck to her curves. For some reason, the outfit felt familiar to Josie. Everything about this girl felt familiar to Josie.

Josie quickly made her way down the stairs to be face to face with the girl. The girl was still frozen in place like a deer in front of headlights.

“Have we met before?”

Up close, Josie could see her cheeks were flushed (probably from running) and her eyes flashing a number of emotions that Josie couldn't identify every one.

It took her a few seconds to answer. The girl seemed to be lost in thought. “I don’t think so.”

“I never forget a face,” Josie crossed her arms over her chest. Her intuition had always been correct.

“There’s a first for everything.”

The girl clearly wasn't going to budge. “Why’d you run off?”

“I didn’t run off,” she shrugged (even if did look a little forced) and avoided eye contact with Josie. “I just got a call from my aunt. She’s supposed to pick me up.”

Josie’s brow raised at her lame excuse. “You weren’t even on your phone.” It was beyond obvious how she was lying to her face.

The girl's lips curved into a smirk. “And how would you know that?” 

Josie had forgotten she only saw the girl because she was staring at her he whole time at the train platform. No wonder she ran away. She must've thought Josie was a weird stalker creep.

Her cheeks warmed up again, the heat finding its way to her ears as well. Josie had to force herself to look away.

Josie bit her lip trying to compose herself. For some reason, she felt the need to introduce herself. “I’m Josie, by the way.”

The girl stared at the hand Josie was offering. Josie stayed like that for a while until she finally shook her hand.

Josie felt something when she held the girl's hand. It passed through her body like electricity.

It wasn't like siphoning. No, siphoning was felt as if she was taking a part of the person along with their magic. And it definitely wasn't magic.

This felt like that person completed a puzzle in her brain. Like she's held her hand a million times before.

The girl flinched and pulled back her hand. Josie checked to see whether her hand had glowed red and accidentally siphoned without noticing. But there was nothing. The feeling was gone. And yet Josie wanted more of it. She wanted to understand what the hell that was.

“Jessica.”

Josie looked up and realized the girl had said her name. _Jessica… it didn't sound right._

“You don’t look like a Jessica.”

“Then what do I look like?”

Josie tried to come up with a better name than Jessica. Unexplainably, only one name came to mind. “Hope.”

Even just calling the girl by that name just felt right on the lips. As if she knew that name a lifetime ago. Maybe she met this girl in a past life. 

“You look like a Hope."

The two looked at each other in silence. Josie noticed something in the girl's (she couldn't bring herself to call the girl Jessica, it didn't feel right) eyes. Longing. Josie wondered whether she was longing for something else in life as well. The same way Josie never seemed to be able to find that one thing or person that seemed missing from her life.

Josie didn't know if it was her mind or her heart yelling at her. But she knew one thing. This was the one she was looking for. She was that person. The missing puzzle piece. It was the only way to explain why she felt like she knew the girl. Why everything about her felt familiar. From the auburn hair to the blue eyes to the outfit and down to the way the girl spoke. There was something that just felt right about talking with her.

Because for the first time in a long while, Josie felt complete. Satisfied, even. Maybe this girl might be some kind of kindred spirit that she had crossed paths with before but never got to remember. Somewhere in the in-betweens of Josie's life.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Josie was caught off-guard, gaping at the girl in front of her. Of all the things Josie would've chosen to ask her, this was definitely not one of them. She would've probably asked who the girl's parents were or if she's ever been to Mystic Falls. Josie didn't think her lovelife was something the girl found interesting.

But then she couldn't stop herself from grinning from ear to ear at the question. “Is this your weird way of asking me out?”

“Oh.. N-no, I was just…” the girl - Jessica, it was still getting Josie a while to get used to the name - started tripping over her words and avoiding eye contact with Josie. “You.. um.. don’t have to answer.”

Josie giggled at Jessica's flustered state. “No, it’s fine. I used to. But then he went off to college and we sort of mutually decided that long distance might not work.”

“Oh,” was the girl's only reply. A few seconds later she asked another question. “Are you happy?”

Josie knocked her head to the side at the sudden question that was way deeper than just asking about a boyfriend. If Josie wasn't caught off-guard before, she was now. _I mean, am I happy?_

“I mean after the breakup and everything,” she added.

Josie was happy. Correction: she is happy. About as happy as she could be when something felt missing from her life and she was likely going to die on her 21st birthday. It wasn't that she wasn't happy. It was more like she wasn't satisfied. Like a piece of her life was missing.

“Yeah, it was on good terms. And I’m happy right now… I guess I just felt like I was searching for something else.”

“I get the feeling.”

“Recent breakup?”

“More like no closure.”

Josie knew that this girl was the answer to everything. She couldn't let her get away without having at least some sort of connection. “Give me your phone.”

“Wh-what?” Jessica hesitantly handed Josie her phone.

“I’m not going to steal it, dummy. I’m just going to give you my number.”

Josie let Jessica unlock her phone to put her number in her contacts. Josie had been typing her number and was about to ring her phone when a contact popped up with the same number. And coincidentally the same name.

“Why do you already have my number in your phone?”

Jessica had frozen in place, her eyes wide in horror. Josie knew there was more to her than the girl was letting on.

“Maybe it’s just one of my friends’ numbers. She probably changed it or something.”

Josie turned the phone to Hope to show the photo associated with the contact name. The photo had been one of her older pictures that she had posted on Instagram around two years back. “But it has my face as the contact photo.”

The girl hastily grabbed her phone from Josie. “That must be a coincidence! I really have to go now, my aunt might get mad at me. It was nice meeting you though, I’ll text you later! Bye!”

Josie watched Jessica run off to wherever she planned to go. She was sure of it. This girl was the answer to whatever she had been searching for. But this time she didn't chase after her. Josie thought maybe she'd let fate decide what happens. Trust fate for a sign was this is what was missing all those years.

“Hope,” Josie whispered to herself, letting the name slide across her lips. It felt so natural, so familiar.

Days turned into weeks. And weeks into months. Yet no call or text came.

Josie never saw her again after that day. Sometimes she thinks she might have imagined the girl. Or if the girl was just a memory lost somewhere in the back of her mind.

But there was one word that always came to her mind when Josie thought of her face.

_(or rather a name, that left a familiar feeling on her lips each time she said it)_

Hope.

Josie felt as if she needed to find that girl, even if she hasn’t seen her in months. Josie knew her. Call it intuition or just plain deja vu. But Josie knew to trust whatever it was telling her. That _Jessica_ (Josie honestly doesn’t believe that’s her real name) was someone important. Maybe it was a deity or whatever higher power trying to give her a sign. Maybe that higher power was literally throwing it in her face that the girl she met all those months ago was the key to solving the Merge.

Maybe.

She had a feeling that maybe this higher power might give her a way to send a message to this girl. Wherever this girl was, Josie was going to find her.

_Wherever you end up in this world, I will be searching for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while i was high on anesthesia so sorry if it seems weirdly written lmao
> 
> so this whole au was based of the ending of the movie Your Name (Kimi No Na Wa)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the ending scene in the movie Your Name btw


End file.
